Happy Father's Day
by kyra235
Summary: Taro heard about an event called Father's Day on Earth. What did he do to celebrate it? What was the reaction of his father when he knew? This story contains two chapters only so Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

p class="ParaAttribute0" style="line-height:130%"strongHi guys! This is my new fanfic. English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes here. It's going to be two chapters only. I'm not sure whether Ultramen know what father's day is but for the sake of this story, let's just hope that they did not. Hope you guys like it!/strongbr /br /Taro sighed. He had checked the places several times but he didn't found the monster. According to the main computer on headquarters, the monster had been spotted on the main city of /br /"Ouch!" Taro stumbled backward when someone bumped into him. He bent down when he saw a kid rubbed his forehead in /br /"Are you alright, kid?" he helped the kid to stand /br /"Azusa! How many times do I have to tell you. Don't wander around without mom and dad!" the father of the kid scolded his son. He apologize to Taro but Taro waved him /br /"Maybe it's a false alarm. I better head back now," Taro said after some time. He turned around but something caught his attention on the mirror opposite from /br /He turned to the source of the reflection. In a shop, he saw a banner of 'Happy Father's Day'. He frowned and made his way to the shop. He looked from the outside of /br /"Happy Father's Day? What is that?" he crossed his hands over his chest and closed his eyes. He concentrated and searched from his memories if he had encountered this event before when he served on Earth. He sighed in defeat when he couldn't remembered it. He decided to use his ultra sight to see what's happening /br /"Ultra..."br /br /"Young man, what are you doing outside in the middle of the night?"br /br /He cancelled his technique hastily. He smacked his forehead in his mind when he realize his mistake. He should inspected his surrounding first before he used any technique. He turned to the old man that had been standing in front of the /br /"Nothing. I'm just looking at the decoration. Curious, that's all," he /br /"Come in. You will catch a cold if you stand too long," Taro didn't had time to protest as the old man pulled him into the /br /"Never mind. I'm going home now."br /br /"Have a tea first before you go. You need something to warm your body. It's so cold outside," the old man insisted. He made his way to the /br /"I don't want to trouble you..."br /br /"Nonsense. I'm glad you come. I will have a company this night," Taro sat down. After some times, he got up when the silence was killing /br /"Mind if I take a look?"br /br /"Go ahead."br /br /Taro studied all the decorations in the shop carefully. He found a book and flipped on the pages to find any information about the recent event but he found /br /"Why are you still up? It's past midnight, you know?" the old man came in with a /br /"I could say the same to you," the old man chuckled when he heard Taro's /br /"I'm waiting for my children. They say they want to come home for father's day," the old man /br /"What a father's day actually?" Taro asked bluntly. The old man widen his eyes in /br /"You don't know?" Taro smacked his forehead for the second time that day. How could he be so reckless. He's supposed to act like a human. Human surely knew what a father's day was. He tried to think of an /br /"Which planet are you from?" the old man chuckled while shook his head, preventing Taro from /br /"Nebula M78," Taro mumbled under his breath. Luckily the old man didn't heard /br /"Well, father's day is a celebration for children to appreciate their fathers sacrifice for them. On that day, children will do anything for their fathers like doing chores, buying groceries or cook for them. Some fathers only want their children to come home and visit them. It depends on what fathers want, or what children want to do."br /br /"You mean anything?" Taro /br /"Yes, anything. Of course on what you can afford them," Taro pondered the explanation for a bit. The old man studied his face /br /"Seriously, did you never heard of father's day before?" the old man pressed /br /"No. We have much more important things to do than celebrate this kind of event," em(like saving your planet). /emHe spoke in his mind while smiling politely although he started to feel irritated with the man's /br /"I better get going. Thank you again for your tea and your explanation," Taro got up and bowed a little as a symbol of respect. After they exchanged a quick farewell, Taro exited the shop. He scanned for the nearest place to transform to his actual size and went /br /On the way home, he thought about what the old man told him. He never knew about father's day on the Land of Light, so he was very sure that no one had ever celebrated that event on his planet. Maybe his nii-san tachi knew about it but they dismissed the matter as they deemed it was unimportant. He was determined to be the first to start the celebration on the Land of Light. And he wanted to start his project starting from that night. A small smile played on his lips when he got the idea on what to /br /strongLike it? Review please!/strong/p  
p class="ParaAttribute0" style="line-height:130%" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="ParaAttribute0" style="line-height:130%"span class="CharAttribute0"strongHi guys! This is the second and the last chapter of this story. Enjoy!/strongbr /br /Ultra Father made his way to his office. He nodded when he passed every Ultra Warriors who greeted him. He entered his office and started his day by checking and signing every report that was important. He had finished all of his work an hour later. He waited a while but no report came in through his /br /span"Strange. By now it should be more reports from every Ultra Warriors who patrol the galaxy. Where are their reports?" he frowned. He tapped on the table to think. He turned his head to the door when he heard a /br /"Enter!" he commanded. Ultraman Max came into view. He bowed a little to Ultra Father before he put every reports that should be signed by Ultra Father on the /br /"This is all the reports from Ultra Warriors that you assigned to patrol the galaxy, sir. There are some reports that you need to approve for further investigation," Ultraman Max bowed again before he turned to /br /"Max, where are the rest of the reports? I recalled I had divided every perimeter to be checked by every Ultra Warriors."br /br /"Oh, last night Master Taro had asked every guard to hand all of the reports to him to be checked. He told us that only reports that need your approval should be pass to you. Other than that, he would checked it all by himself."br /br /"Taro? Did he said why he did that?" Ultra Father asked /br /"No, sir. He didn't told us anything," Max shook his /br /"Never mind. You can go now," Ultra Father dismissed him. Max bowed a little and got out from the office. Ultra Father paced in his office to think. He decided to finish all of the reports and paid a visit to his son /br /He walked to his son's office after he had finished. He frowned when Taro's office had been too quiet from the outside. He knocked the door but no one's answering. He decided to enter the office to make sure whether Taro was inside or not. And the sight that greeted him made him /br /There Taro was, surrounded by every reports that filled his table. Both of his hands supported his forehead on the table and he appeared to be deeply asleep. Ultra Father came to stand in front of him. He checked the reports and surprisingly, only a quarter of that report that still unfinished. Ultra Father decided to wake Taro up when all the shuffling of papers didn't stirred him even a /br /"Taro, son. Wake up," Ultra Father tapped Taro's shoulder /br /"Just put the reports on the table. I will check it later," Taro mumbled in his sleep. Ultra Father shook his /br /"Taro, it's almost noon now. Wake up," he tapped /br /"Can't you see I'm...Father!" his voice sounded irritated at first before turned surprised. He scrambled to his feet and stood attentive in front of his /br /"At ease, son. Why did you have so many reports on your table? And I reckon that all of it is for me to check and sign," Ultra Father /br /"Nothing. I just want to study about it. That's all," Taro looked anywhere but his father's eyes. Ultra Father crossed his hands over his chest and looked at him /br /"Taro, I am your father. You can fool anyone else but not me. What are you up to?"br /br /"Nothing. I just..."br /br /"Ultraman Taro!" Taro stood in silence. He knew when his father used his full name that's means his father was angry. He raised both of his hands as a symbol of /br /"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. But promise you will not get angry or laugh at me, okay?"br /br /"Depends," Ultra Father /br /And so began the tale. Taro told him about his visit to the shop and what the old man told him. Ultra Father was very shocked when he heard that Taro wanted to do his job that day to please /br /"I don't know what I should give you as a present so I decided to check all the reports," Taro ended his story. He lowered his head because he didn't knew what response he would get. He startled when suddenly his father rushed forward and enveloped Taro in a strong /br /"Father, you're not mad with me?" he asked /br /"Nonsense. Why should I get mad with you when you have such a pure intention? In fact I'm very proud of you, son. I don't need any present. You are my present," Ultra Father smiled fondly to his son. Taro /br /"Why don't you head back to our quarters, Father. I will finish all the report and we will celebrate with Mother and brothers," Taro /br /"I will help you," Ultra Father sat down in front of /br /"But..."br /br /"It's not too many of it left, right? Let me help you. It will be done more quickly if two people do the job," Ultra Father cut Taro's word. Taro sighed defeated and sat down too. They chattering and laughing while did the reports. And the day spent was the most memorable day in their /br /strongIs it good or bad? Please review guys!/strong/p  
p class="ParaAttribute0" style="line-height:130%" /p 


End file.
